El dinosaurio cojo
by romanticheroine
Summary: Una conversación entre Gohan y el pequeño Goten hace renacer algunos sentimientos fantasmales del pasado, esto ocurre a vísperas del regreso de Gokú en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que aprecian esta hermandad tan bonita entre los Son. ONE SHOT.


_Una conversación entre Gohan y el pequeño Goten hace renacer algunos sentimientos fantasmales del pasado. Esto ocurre a vísperas del regreso de Gokú en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. ONE SHOT._

_DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE. Esto es obra de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

><p><strong>El dinosaurio cojo<strong>

No he lidiado bien con esto. Es difícil considerando que tengo un hermano que está creciendo y que se divierte preguntándomelo todo, lo hace para calmar su naturaleza curiosa y para aliviar sus dudas y temores, lo sé. Me duele no tener una solución a todo lo que desea saber, sobre todo a sus inseguridades, las cuales son tan poco visibles debido a su personalidad alegre y descomplicada, pero que siempre están allí.

Goten se encuentra en el cuarto jugando con dos legos, los legos hablan, el rojo le responde al azul y azul al rojo y cada uno tiene una voz distinta. Se divierte sin proponérselo y mientras lo observo extraño mi mente de niño en la cual podía realmente ver y vivir lo que estaba imaginando, me encanta ver como no tiene limitaciones para ingeniar cada diálogo y como se ríe de las cosas que inventa. Generalmente me resulta conmovedor observar a los niños matar el aburrimiento; pero Goten es alguien que ni en sus momentos de mayor tranquilidad conoce el significado de esa palabra, es un niño al que me cuesta calmarle la hiperactividad pero debo admitir que también es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso. Sé que nadie más en el mundo tiene un hermano de siete años tan inteligente, con súper poderes, con la capacidad de diferenciar la bondad de la maldad, obediente (a veces), respetuoso, alegre, imaginativo, aventurero, entusiasta, seguro de sí mismo y lo mejor de todo: no llora por cualquier cosa. Goten no es un niño depresivo y con falta de afecto, no está en sus genes vivir ansioso, pero sé que mamá y yo tenemos mucho que ver en que su personalidad sea tan estable y eso es una gran ayuda para mis inevitables preocupaciones de adulto. A veces suelo convencerme – y no sé si esto es un auto engaño- de que mi hermano no siente que la falte algo para ser feliz, aun siendo claramente consciente de que no tiene un padre como los otros niños.

Estoy acostado en mi sleeping bag preparado para dormir, reparto mis ojos entre la imagen de Goten jugando y el techo de madera. Hoy ha sido un día especial, fui a visitar a Bulma y papá se manifestó desde el otro mundo para comunicarnos que regresa a la tierra a participar en el torneo de las artes marciales. Todos nos contentamos; mamá lloró, los amigos lo tomaron como una fiesta y nadie lo podía creer; papá vuelve, vuelve justo en una época en la que pensamos que jamás sucedería.

Cuando mi hermano se enteró de la noticia sonrió, no me dijo nada pero sonrió como si un sueño se le estuviera por cumplir y eso me agrada. Ahora estamos a punto de dormir, percibo que no quiere dormir aunque debería y está jugando con los legos de manera efusiva como si estuviese más feliz que otros días. Goten no conoce a papá pero se pone contento porque todos lo estamos, porque sabe por medio de historias que es un hombre bueno y porque, aunque pudiera vivir sin él por el resto de su vida, no logra disimular la curiosidad de saber lo que es tener un papá. Sin importar cuanto él me ame y lo bueno que yo pueda ser, sin importar qué tan incondicional mamá sea para él, sin importar la cantidad de personas que lo amen y lo vean como un niño único, nadie va a poder explicarle a Goten lo que es la compañía de un papá. Él debe vivirlo y va a vivirlo.

Justo cuando estoy observándolo detenidamente y sonriendo (y asumiendo que él no va a darse cuenta), Goten se detiene, deja de jugar con los legos en sus manos y me sonríe de vuelta, me pregunta si quiero jugar también, le digo que no, le digo que es hora de descansar y me dice que no tiene sueño. Le pregunto por qué y me entonces me responde con una pregunta que estoy seguro, se estaba guardando desde hace algunas horas. Quizá quería hacerla a la hora de la cena pero le dio algo de vergüenza.

"¿Gohan, tú crees que a papá le agrade verme?"

Le vuelvo a sonreír. Yo también tengo demasiada curiosidad por saber qué pensará papá cuando lo vea. He fantaseado mil veces con el encuentro de ambos y con la forma en que podrían llevarse bien. Cada vez que Goten hace alguna locura y se mete en un aprieto, me imagino que diría papá al respecto y en cómo se reiría de la situación.

"Por supuesto" le contesto seguro "Es imposible que no lo haga, es más, va a estar sorprendido"

"¿Por qué?" me mueve la cabeza a un lado.

"No creo que se imagine tener un hijo tan fenomenal e igual a él"

Me sonríe con ternura, como quien está satisfecho con la respuesta "¿Y cómo es él, Gohan? Ya sé que es muy fuerte, sé que es el más fuerte del universo pero… ¿Qué cosas le gusta decir? ¿Cómo es su voz?"

"Pues su voz es como…" vaya pregunta, la voz de papá es difícil de describir, no sé parece a la de nadie y me acaba de doler mucho el recordar que no la he escuchado cerca de mí en siete años.

"Es como la de un adulto normal", finalmente digo.

"¿Siempre habla así como el señor Vegeta?"

"¡No claro que no!" parto en risa con aquella ocurrencia "Tampoco tiene la voz de Vegeta, y no es para nada serio y enojado. Papá es todo lo contario, siempre se está riendo"

"¿Y le encanta comer?"

"Le encanta comer"

"¿Le gustan los animales?"

"Los adora"

"¿Le gusta nadar en el río?"

"Sí. Mucho"

"¡Ay, entonces va a ser mi mejor amigo!"

"Claro. Espero que sí"

Después de esa respuesta me quedo en silencio porque me imagino que así mismo va a ser. Me acuerdo que papá era eso para mí: era mi mejor compañía para salir a jugar, me acompañaba a buscar animales y bebes dinosaurios, salía a pescar conmigo y me contaba historias y después me decía "Gohan, vamos a entrenar" y todo era tan simple y feliz; no necesitábamos mucho, no necesitamos dinero ni actividades demasiado sofisticadas para pasarla de lujo. Siempre he sabido que tenerlo a él fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, pero acabo de abrir los ojos y veo que hace tanto tiempo que no lo tengo. El río no es igual sin él y a la hora de comer también extraño su risa mientras exclama cuán delicioso es todo. Goten me hace darme cuenta de que soy feliz pero, aunque lo sea… realmente lo extraño. Y mucho.

"¡Ay! ¡Estoy muy emocionado, no voy a poder dormir!" me dice el pequeño, yo le vuelvo a sonreír.

La verdad creo que tampoco podré dormir, me cuesta saber que durante tantos años no he pronunciado la palabra papá, no lo he llamado cuando algo me duele, no he tenido a quien contarle que me he vuelto más fuerte, no he tenido quien se enorgullezca de mí, no he tenido a un hombre mayor y más experimento que yo que me abrace y me felicite. Ya no soy un niño, tengo casi veinte años pero necesito a papá, necesito sentirme protegido, necesito a mi mejor amigo. Sé que es así como Goten me ve, y sé que en mi vida ya no debo ser el guiado sino el que guía, debo ser yo el ejemplo y debo ser yo su maestro porque él me necesita. Pero yo necesito a papá también, no soy tan seguro como la gente piensa.

"¿Por qué estás llorando, Gohan?"

Demonios, no me he percatado de que mi pensamiento nostálgico me lastima y se manifiesta en mi ojos, ahora Goten creería que algo malo me ocurre.

"No, no…" me seco brevemente para- como siempre- evitar demostrarle el dolor "No estoy llorando, enano"

"Sí estás llorando" contesta con rostro afligido.

Cualquier persona en el planeta puede verme mal, pero Goten no. Él es lo que papá dejó para mamá y para mí, él es quien nos salvó de lo peor y nos da la alegría de continuar ¿Cómo puedo enseñarle a mi pequeño hermano lo que ser fuerte significa si le demuestro que algo me afecta?

"¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó con voz suave y extrema preocupación.

"Solo estoy un poco emocionado, también" le sonrío entre lágrimas para que no se preocupe, pero lo que más quiero en este momento es volver a ser un niño como él y llorar a todo pulmón porque por fin volveré a ver a mi padre.

"Entonces deberías estar feliz"

"A veces uno también llora de felicidad, Goten"

"Pero no llores, porque no vas a querer que papá te vea llorar"

"No lloraré delante de él"

Goten vuelve a mirar sus legos, ya no quiere jugar con ellos, los deja a un lado, se acerca a su sleeping bag en silencio, se mete en él, se acuesta, se queda a mi lado y mira al techo. Nos quedamos en silencio y yo también miro al pecho muy pensativo.

"Hermano…" suspira.

"Dime"

"¿Por qué papá tardó tanto tiempo en volver?"

Esa es una muy buena pregunta, pero no debe sorprenderme, es difícil que Goten haga una pregunta que no me deje pensando. A veces desearía ser más hábil para contestarle más rápido, pero hay cosas que ni yo mismo sé. A veces creo -o mejor dicho tengo la certeza- de que tengo un problema: no me conformo con no tener respuestas a las cosas, mi nivel de exigencia es tan alto que siempre quiero ser el mejor hermano, el mejor hijo, el mejor estudiante e incluso solo por agradar a mi papá quise ser el mejor peleador. No soporto cuando Goten me pregunta algo y no sé qué decirle y me desespera porque lo único que quiero para su vida es hacerlo sentirse bien, cómodo consigo mismo, no quiero que experimente aflicción constante e inseguridad, pero realmente no logro explicarme cómo papá pudo demorar tanto en venir y si está viéndonos, como puede quedarse lejos de su nuevo hijo por un periodo tan largo. ¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo en venir? No lo sé responder, y siempre me lo he preguntado.

"No lo sé" intento disimular la tristeza "Creo que estuvo muy ocupado entrenando en el otro mundo. Tú sabes, su deber es proteger a la humanidad"

"¡Entonces eso quiere decir que volverá muuuuuy fuerte!" me dice emocionado.

"Sí, también lo creo"

"Pero nunca he entendido porque dices que él es el más fuerte de todos. No creo que sea más fuerte que tú, porque tú le ganaste a Cell, no él"

Goten es tan inocente que no puede lanzar un comentario hiriente, él realmente cree que yo soy el mejor. Acabo de recordar la lastimosa batalla contra Cell, el llanto cuando papá sacrificó su vida, las veces en que papá decía convencido que yo era el saijayin más fuerte de todos, todo el miedo por el que pasé, las veces que lloré, las veces en que Cell me torturó y me llené de impotencia y rabia, todo lo que pasamos y todo lo que hice para al final de cuentas quedarme sin papá por culpa de mi orgullo. Hoy Goten habla tan convencido como papá hablaba hace algunos años, los dos dicen que yo soy el hombre más fuerte del universo pero a decir verdad yo no me lo creo.

"Él es más fuerte que yo" le respondo finalmente luego de un breve silencio y con la mirada aun hacia arriba.

"¿Tú crees que papá quiera entrenar conmigo?"

Cambio la postura, me pongo de lado y observo a mi hermano, mis ojos aún están un poco húmedos pero aun así lo miro.

"Claro que sí, querrá pasar mucho tiempo contigo" le digo amigablemente para convencerlo "No va a poder creer lo fuerte que te has vuelto"

"Él sabe que yo existo y que lo estoy esperando ¿verdad?"

Demonios. No sé si me gustaría que papá sepa de la existencia de Goten. Si lo sabe, me duele saber que no haga nada por conocerlo, si no lo sabe, espero que cuando regrese no se porte asustado o indiferente. Amo a mi hermano, pero realmente a veces quiero estrangularlo cuando pregunta cosas que me duelen y que no sé cómo contestar.

"Pues yo creo que sí lo sabe, Goten"

"¿Y si no lo sabe y después no me quiere?"

"Imposible, papá es la persona más buena del mundo. Por algo está en el cielo. Él te amará"

"Estoy tan contento de que por fin voy a tener un papá que se quedará con nosotros para siempre"

Acabo de entrar en suspenso y el corazón se me acaba de oprimir. No recuerdo haberle dicho a Goten que papá se quedaría para siempre, yo también asumo que hallará la forma de hacerlo, pero no es algo que me haya prometido. La mente soñadora y ansiosa de mi hermano acaba de suponer eso y ahora estoy atrapado en una red, no sé qué hacer. Sé que papá viene, sé que estará por un día pero no hemos utilizado las esferas del dragón para revivirlo, es decir, técnicamente él no pertenece a este mundo ¿Y si Goten se encariña con él y papá se va otra vez? ¿Y si Goten sufre el trauma de un abandono? ¿Y si mi hermano deja de ser el niño feliz que es y siempre fue?

No es igual tener un padre, perderlo y vivir sin él, a no tener un padre nunca y vivir sin él. Las dos cosas generan un vacío en la persona, pero a diferencia de mí y de mamá, Goten nunca sintió una perdida, no puedes sentir que pierdes algo que jamás tuviste. Por eso mi hermano siempre ha vivido tranquilo, porque su papá es como un ángel, todo el mundo ama a los ángeles pero nadie los conoce ni los ve. Ahora que lo va a conocer las cosas podrían ser diferentes y esa tranquilidad puede esfumarse, y eso lo sé bien porque papá a mí me dejó y yo continúo sonriendo y amando, pero jamás fui el mismo.

"Sé que lo querrás mucho" es lo único que puedo contestarle al pequeño ¿O qué otra frase puedo decir?

"Gohan, nunca he entendido algo…"

Si continúa con sus cuestionamientos tendré que mandarlo a dormir, o me hará llorar.

"Dime, Goten"

"Si papá decía que tú eras el más fuerte de todos, entonces ¿por qué no le ganaste a Cell antes de que papá muriera?"

Me muerdo el labio y el pecho se me empieza a cerrar, quisiera poder controlar las ganas de llorar.

"Si tú podías vencer a Cell ¿para qué iba a sacrificar él su vida si tú eras tan fuerte?"

Ahora sí me quedo mudo. La verdad de esa historia no se la puedo contar y tampoco quiero inventarme algo y mentirle. He sufrido demasiado con mis demonios internos por esa situación; perdí el tiempo con Cell, no lo derroté cuando debía, me puse a jugar, abusé de mi poder, Cell creó una bomba de tiempo y perdí a papá. La tierra se salvó pero por mi culpa perdimos a papá. No Goten, eso no te lo puedo contar.

"¿Pero por qué lloras, Gohan?"

"Cuando crezcas vas a entender muchas cosas…" le digo en voz baja, ya no quisiera hablar más de esto.

Ya sé, ya sé que papá decidió entrenar en el más allá, ya sé que se lo pedí mil veces y que él decidió quedarse, pero sin ese accidente papá ni lo hubiese pensado ¿Cómo un niño de siete años puede llegar a entender eso sin generar algún tipo de resentimiento?

"No quiere que estés triste, hermano…" me suspiró.

"No lo estoy"

"Yo sé que sí"

"Mejor vamos a dormir, ya es tarde. Sé que estás emocionado pero debes dormir bien"

"¿Mañana vamos a entrenar, Gohan?"

"Sí. Mañana vamos a entrenar" me apachurro los ojos y vuelvo a secarme las lágrimas.

"¿Y mañana ya no vas a estar triste?"

"Te lo prometo. Mañana voy a estar bien"

"Cuéntame una historia antes de dormir, pero no tiene que ser de papá. Cuéntame la del dinosaurio cojo" me sonrió tiernamente.

"De acuerdo, esa es una historia muy bonita"

La historia del dinosaurio cojo es un cuento que mamá y yo nos inventamos para hacer dormir a Goten, se trata de un dinosaurio que es cojo y concursa en una carrera; sus amigos se burlan de él asegurándole que jamás ganará, pero él, a pesar de toda la adversidad, llega al primer lugar en la cima de la montaña y se lleva una gigantesca canasta de frutas como premio. Esa fábula me ha servido para enseñarle a Goten que no importa las limitaciones en la vida, uno siempre puede hallar una salida a la felicidad y lograr sus propósitos.

Y sé que Goten no es tonto, sé que nota mi tristeza, sé que deja de hablar de papá para no verme llorar y sabe que algo en mí no anda bien; pero no me pregunta nada, él sabe que hay cosas que los adultos siempre guardamos y que los niños no deben saberlas.

"Gohan, el dinosaurio cojo me recuerda a ti" me dice Goten con ternura.

"¿Por qué? Yo no soy cojo"

"No, pero eres muy fuerte. Y siempre logras lo que quieres y eres feliz a pesar de los problemas. Tú eres así ¿verdad?"

Le sonrío ampliamente y lo despeino, realmente mi hermanito tiene un poder curativo inigualable. "Sí, Goten, creo que sí"

Ahora él quiere que yo piense en la historia del dinosaurio cojo para darme ánimos antes de dormir, y se lo agradezco. Después de todo, cuando papá murió yo no fui al psicólogo ni a ninguna especie de terapia, no me desahogué con nadie, traté de ignorar (aunque fue inútil) mi sentimiento de culpa, no dediqué el tiempo a llorar ni me encerré a vivir un tiempo prudente mi luto. Han pasado siete años, han pasado siete año, papá, y hoy asumo que simplemente no he sabido lidiar con esto.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Bien, la verdad es que este fan fic ocurrió de la nada, simplemente surgió hace algunos días cuando abrí Word y dije: "escribiré algo". Mi cerebro se acordó de Goten, mi personaje favorito de Dragon Ball Z, y empecé a escribir diálogos entre Gohan y Goten y bueno, esto fue lo que me salió.<em>

_Realmente me han pasado muchas cosas este año, no he publicado uno sola historia y he tenido todo menos ganas de sentarme a imaginar una, pero revisando entre otras que sí publiqué antes me encontré con la última que se llama "El ático del pasado" y recordé lo mucho que me divertí escribiéndola. _

_Básicamente esa historia que menciono también trata del abandono de Gokú a sus hijos y al resto de su familia. Tengo que admitir que me gusta en demasía este tema, y el tema del dolor emocional es algo que me gusta en la ficción. (Ok, amo el dolor y la tragedia jajajaja)._

_Un abrazo a todos, se vienen las fiestas ¡Feliz navidad y abracemos el 2015!_

_Att._

_AP alias Romantic Heroine._


End file.
